Navidad en la URSS
by Yumi-chaan
Summary: <html><head></head>La Navidad ha llegado a la Unión Soviética. Tras la cena de Nochebuena se despiden para irse a dormir, pero es entonces cuando realmente empieza la velada. Summary fail. Fic para Aru Lawlieth.</html>


_Este fic es para Aru Lawlieth, lamento que no haya lemon :) _

_**Advertencias: **Yaoi, Rusia, ¿shotacon?_

_**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Rusia porque todos debemos hacernos uno con él._

_Ahora al fic, espero que os guste._

* * *

><p>Por fin terminó la cena de Nochebuena. Se podría describir con numerosos adjetivos pero "familiar" no sería uno de ellos.<p>

Todos los países de la Unión Soviética se habían reunido en casa de Rusia en torno a una mesa durante lo que parecieron siglos. Durante toda la velada lo único que se oía era el sonido de los cubiertos en la vajilla, acompañado del ocasional castañeo de dientes de los temblorosos países bálticos. Aquella aura incómoda era la que invadía cualquier sala en la que estuviese el ruso.

Letonia aprovechó que Ivan se despedía de sus hermanas (o más bien se despedía de Ucrania y echaba a Bielorrusia rechazando su propuesta de matrimonio) para deslizarse sigilosamente por el pasillo hacia su cuarto, en busca de algo de paz tras la tensa comida.

No tendría esa suerte.

-¡Ey! ¡Latvia! – Le sorprendió Lituania – Ven, tenemos que hablar.

Lituania le agarró del brazo y le llevó apresuradamente hacia una de las habitaciones, asegurándose cada dos segundos de que Rusia no les seguía. Una vez dentro, echó el cerrojo y encendió la luz, Estonia se hallaba dentro, sentado sobre una caja vieja y con una expresión tan confundida como la del menor.

-¿Vas a decirnos ya qué demonios te pasa?

- Sí, sí, ya voy. – El castaño atrancó la puerta con una silla y se aseguró cinco veces de que no hubiera ningún modo de acceder al cuarto. – Está bien, estáis aquí porque tengo que pediros un favor.

-Eso me lo imaginaba, ¿de qué se trata? – Se impacientaba Estonia.

-Veréis, hoy es Nochebuena y le prometí a Polonia que iría a verle para darle su regalo.

Los otros dos palidecieron.

-Estás loco… - Susurró el de gafas.

-Rusia no te dejará ir. – Añadió Letonia.

- Por eso necesito vuestra ayuda, sólo os pido que le entretengáis, no hace falta que sea toda la noche, sólo hasta que se vaya a acostar, yo volveré antes de que amanezca.

-No, ni hablar, me niego.

Lituania miró decepcionado a Estonia y se dirigió a Letonia.

-Por favor, te lo ruego.

-P-pero yo no sabría qué hacer, no sé disimular y… ¡Rusia me da miedo!

Por un momento pareció que Lituania se iba a echar a llorar pero irguió la cabeza y los miró con firmeza.

-Se lo prometí a Feiks y no le voy a fallar, yo me iré, si no me vais a ayudar lo haré solo.

-¡Rusia te matará!

-¡Es imposible salir de aquí!

Pero no les hizo caso, desapareció por la puerta y se perdió entre los pasillos de la mansión.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Y ahora qué?

-No lo sé, tendremos que ayudarle, ¿no?

-Tienes razón, Latvia, ve a su cuarto y yo te cubro en el pasillo.

-¡¿Por qué yo?

-Pues porque es obvio que eres el favorito de Rusia.

-Pero yo no sé mentir.

-Da igual, si voy yo me echará al poco tiempo.

-N-no, ¡no quiero!

-Vaaaamos.

Raivis se aferró al marco de la puerta hasta arañarlo pero Estonia era más fuerte. Pasaron frente al cuarto del pequeño quien no pudo sofocar un gimoteo al imaginar su mullida cama esperando que se fuera a dormir.

-¡Espera! – exclamó entonces.

Consiguió zafarse del agarre del mayor y entró en la habitación. Estonia le siguió, temiendo que intentase escapar, pero se limitó a coger un paquete de armario y salir de la sala, tratando por todos los medios de no mirar la cama.

-Ya está, vámonos.

En esta ocasión no hizo falta arrastrarle, se dirigieron a la enorme puerta de madera tras la que se encontraba el dormitorio de su jefe. Estonia tuvo un escalofrío antes de golpear la madera con los nudillos.

-Yo te espero aquí, ¡suerte!

-Adelante. – se oyó desde el cuarto.

Raivis respiró hondo antes de entrar. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con Rusia sentado en el sofá, perfectamente recto, con sus habituales ojos inexpresivos y sonrisa perturbadora. Latvia ya estaba temblando.

Examinó el resto del cuarto, era el más espacioso de la casa, además de una cama enorme y un armario de dimensiones exageradas, disponía de dos sofás y un bar, por no hablar de los valiosos cuadros en las paredes o el lujoso aspecto de las cortinas y alfombras.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Letonia volvió a la realidad al oír la alegre voz de Rusia, a la par que inquietante.

-Y-yo… ¡Feliz Navidad!

-Faltan 16 minutos para medianoche, aún no es Navidad.

Latvia miró el reloj situado en la pared detrás de Rusia, en efecto faltaban 16 minutos. Se preguntó cómo lo sabría Rusia sin haber mirado la hora. Prefería no pensar en ello.

-Mmmh, s-sí, mejor vuelvo entonces.

Se dio la vuelta con intención de huir tan rápido como pudiese pero al encontrar la mirada fulminante de Estonia en el pasillo decidió quedarse donde estaba.

-Aunque… quiero darte ya tu regalo. – rió nervioso mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Los regalos se dan por la mañana.

-Claro, claro – dejó escapar otra risa nerviosa aunque realmente deseaba echarse a llorar.

-Pero por ser tú, cuando sean las 12 puedes dármelo.

-¡GENIAL! – Tragó saliva al darse cuenta de que estaba sobreactuando.

-Siéntate.

Letonia quería quedarse en aquel rincón cerca de la salida pero cualquier petición de Ivan era realmente una orden. No sería él el que desobedeciera.

Se sentó en un extremo del sofá libre, tan lejos del mayor como le fue posible. Rusia se levantó y se dirigió al bar.

-Bebamos vodka.

Sin esperar respuesta de Raivis, Rusia vertió el contenido en dos vasos con algo de hielo. Le entregó uno a Letonia, quién arrugó la nariz al olerlo y se sentó a su lado.

Ivan vació el contenido de un trago.

-Bebe.

Tembló ante la orden y derramó un poco del líquido, aún nervioso decidió imitar al otro y terminar la bebida de un sorbo. En seguida se arrepintió.

El sabor resultó insoportable y la garganta le ardía como mil demonios. Sintió un repentino mareo.

-Quieres más ¿da? – Tomó los vasos y los lleno hasta arriba de nuevo.

Definitivamente no quería más. Entre el temblor del miedo y el mareo, a duras penas consiguió sujetar el vaso que le ofrecía.

Rusia se sentó de nuevo, pero esta vez abrazando por la espalda al otro, en una mano sostenía su vodka y con la libre jugueteaba con el pelo de Latvia.

Con miedo, el pequeño arrimó el contenido del vaso a sus labios, derramando la mayor parte por su barbilla, sentía las mejillas arder. Vio como Ivan depositaba su vaso vacío en una mesilla cercana. ¿Cómo era posible que bebiera vodka tan tranquilo como si se tratase de agua? Era un misterio, como casi todo lo relacionado con el ruso, que ahora apretaba a Raivis contra sí con la mano libre.

Las campanadas del reloj martillearon la cabeza del confuso letón.

-¡Hora de mi regalo!

-S-sí.

Tomó el paquete que había traído consigo del suelo y se lo dio a Rusia, quien arrancó sin piedad el papel rojo y observó una bufanda del mismo color adornada con renos.

-Mmh, ¿te gusta?

-Niet. – le dijo tan feliz como siempre.

-A-ah… e-esto, lo siento.

-No importa, tienes hasta mañana para encontrar algo que me guste.

Letonia sintió ganas de llorar, no es que se hubiese currado mucho el regalo, era una simple bufanda que encontró en una tienda, debió haberle comprado vodka, como los demás países. Sus ganas de llorar eran por el miedo que sentía, no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a entretener al ruso hasta que volviese Liet y menos cómo iba a solucionar lo del regalo.

-Toma el tuyo.

Raivis le agradeció el regalo mientras abría una caja grande y larga de color blanco. En su interior había una picota. Rusia no le preguntó si le gustaba, daba por hecho que sí, Letonia le agradeció interiormente que no lo hiciera.

Se quedaron en un silencio incómodo varios minutos hasta que Rusia volvió a tomar la palabra.

-¿Por qué sigues aquí?

-¿Mh? Eh… ¡Ah! Pues porque… estoy pensando en tu regalo y como las tiendas están cerradas estoy pensando en hacer algo yo mismo… ¡te cantaré una canción!

Letonia procedió a cantar el himno de Rusia, se tomó su tiempo, esperando tardar lo máximo posible para ganar tiempo.

-Y… ¿te ha gustado?

-Niet, desafinas.

El letón ahogó un grito desesperado, aún se sentía mareado y su cama se le antojaba cada vez más apetecible.

-Vale, ¿alguna idea?, ¿qué quieres?

Rusia esbozó la sonrisa más macabra que tenía, haciendo que su subordinado se estremeciese de pies a cabeza.

Tomó al menor por la cintura y lo estrechó contra sí. El temblor de Letonia se había convertido en poderosas convulsiones.

-N-no… puedo… respirar.

Como respuesta, Rusia tomo su rostro y le besó en los labios. Letonia entreabrió la boca en busca de oxígeno, topándose con la lengua de Ivan.

Letonia ya había deducido qué quería el ruso y, aunque eso no aliviaba nada su miedo, no supo en qué momento se dejó llevar.

Bien podría ser por las caricias, en ocasiones eran duras, pero en otras eran de sorprendente suavidad, como si rozasen el más preciado tesoro del mundo.

Podría ser por el sabor de sus besos que aún sabiendo un poco a vodka, eran un amalgama de sensaciones al paladar.

Podría ser por muchas cosas y Raivis nunca lo supo, sin embargo, nunca estuvo tan satisfecho al hacer un regalo de Navidad.

…

Despertó con los primeros rayos de luz. Se sorprendió al estar en una cama aún más cómoda que la suya. Poco a poco empezó a recordar lo acontecido aquella noche. Temeroso, levantó la sábana que cubría su cuerpo y sus mejillas se tornaron de un intenso color rojo al comprobar que, en efecto, estaba desnudo. A su lado, Rusia empezó a abrir los ojos.

Con expresión somnolienta no parecía tan aterrador, casi se podía decir que estaba… ¿mono?

-_Privet.* –_saludó Ivan.

-Buenos días. – murmuró el aún sonrojado letón.

El mayor se frotó los ojos.

-Mmm… este regalo… ¿te ha gustado?

-Da. – sonrió y abrazó a su amante.

Letonia también sonrió. Comprobó que fuera ya había amanecido, si Lituania cumplía su palabra, y confiaba en que lo haría, ya debería haber vuelto.

El plan había salido bien, aunque aún tendrían que dar algunas explicaciones sobre qué hacía Estonia dormido en el pasillo.

Aún si les pillaban, muy en el fondo, Letonia estaba seguro de que aquella noche había valido la pena.

* * *

><p><em>*Privet significa "hola" en ruso.<em>

_Si estás leyendo esto es que has leído el fic ¿no? ¡Muchas gracias! _

_¿Reviews? :3 Vuestra opinión es importante. ^^_


End file.
